Dime con quien andas
by promethea
Summary: Dime con quien andas, y te dire como eres. Sobre como un rumor en hogwards puede cambiarlo todo. ONESHOT


DIME CON QUIEN ANDAS...Y TE DIRE COMO ERES.

Hay algo que la gente, normalmente sabe...pero que siempre subestima. Y son los rumores. Dicen que los palos y las piedras pueden romperte los huesos, pero que las palabras no pueden hacerte daño. Patrañas. La palabra tiene poder. Y mucho. Y los rumores no solo son conjuntos de palabras. Son palabras dichas entre susurros, envueltas en misterio. Los rumores son ese tipo de cosas que no te creerias ni borracho cuando te los dice el santo papa de Roma con una declaracion jurada de 12 expertos en la materia corroborando la historia pero si te lo crees a pies juntillas cuando te lo susurra en el oido un perfecto desconocido en un bar. Y si ya te lo susurra una mujer con aires de urgencia y la cabeza llena de rulos...no hay error posible. El rumor es cierto.

Y solo hay dos cosas que sean peores que un mero rumor. La primera, es que el rumor sea sobre ti. La segunda, es aun peor si cabe. Es que las palabras con las que se expande ese rumor, sean palabras magicas.

Pero la pesadilla de pesadillas, es un rumor fuera de contexto. Porque como todo en la vida, una frase, una palabra...un mero gesto, fuera de contexto, cambia totalmente el significado de una situacion. Y es fascinantemente ironico como algo tan menospreciado y subestimado con un simple contexto puede cambiarlo todo.

Se podria decir que todo comenzo a mediados de septimo curso, cuando Hermione compartia la Torre de Premios Anuales con Draco Malfoy. Esos 4 meses de estrecha convivencia habian pasado sin pena ni gloria. Tambien se podria decir, que de un mutuo acuerdo, habian hecho un acuerdo tacito para facilitar su coexistencia y convivencia. Pero seria mentira. Lo cierto es que no se habian dirigido la palabra, y hacian ambos un esfuerzo mas que notable por sencillamente, ignorarse mutuamente en todo lo posible.

Habian descubierto que esa formula, la de hacer como que el otro no existia, funcionaba a las mil maravilllas. Y si ya minizaban el tiempo de compatir la sala comun de su torre, y reducian a la minima expresion posible el tiempo que compartian juntos, todo funcionaba aun mejor.

Pero todo cambio una tarde en las vacaciones de pascuas, cuando los alumnos que se habian quedado en el castillo tenian lamentablemente, demasiado tiempo libre...Draco habia decidido pasar la tarde en la mazmorra de Slytherin, y hablaba tranquilamente con Zabini.

-Bueno...cuentame Draco...como es convivir con una griffindor?- Pregunto el moreno con una sonrisa picara.

-No sabria que decirte Blaise...nos ignoramos mutuamente y asi los dos somos felices...-contesto laconico el rubio.

-Solo pregunto por que ya sabes que dicen que del amor al odio hay un paso...-la sonrisa de Zabini se habia ensanchado.

-Anda ya...-Estallo el rubio en una carcajada- que quieres que te diga Blaise?- La voz de Draco se volvio teatral y dramatica- Oh...es cierto...me has pillado...estoy loca y desesperadamente enamorado de Granger...

Ambos muchachos comenzaron a reir. Sin percatarse de quien habia entrado por la puerta. Pansy Parkinson se habia quedado de piedra. Habia entrado justo para por solo la ultima frase de Draco, y no se quedo lo suficiente como para oir los asqueados y despectivos comentarios que vinieron despues.

XXXXXXXXX

Pansy llevaba un buen rato encerrada en una de las cabinas del cuarto de baño del pasillo del tercer piso, cuando Emma, una de sus mejores amigas, la consiguio encontrar.

-Vamos Pansy...-le susurro la rubia- No sera para tanto! Cuentame que ha pasado...

-Dejame! Me quiero morir!- Le grito la morena con dramatismo

-Pero que ha pasado?

-Que que ha pasado? Que he pillado a Draco confesando que lleva tiempo enamorado de la asquerosa de Hermione Granger! Ahora entiendo por que rompio conmigo en navidades! Esta liado con la sangresucia! Y viven juntos! Y solos!

A Emma le costo casi una hora calmar a Pansy, que seguia llorando como una madalena. Cuando consigio calmar a su histerica amiga, se la llevo al Gran Comedor para que tomara un te o una valeriana...basicamente porque no sabia donde conseguir un valium.

Cuando las dos chicas se hubieron ido, de uno de los cubiculos colindantes, salio Luna Lovegood con los ojos desorbitados de pura fascinacion por lo que acababa de oir.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Luna iba mas pensativa de lo normal. Y se sento en los jardines delanteros del castillo dandole vueltas a lo acontecido en los cuartos de baño sin saber exactamente como entenderlo. Hasta que una figura femenina se sento a su lado.

-Vaya Luna...te veo muy concentrada...-canturreo con voz aguda Lavander Brown- que te cuentas?

-Ha pasado algo muy raro...

Que Luna Lovegood catalogara algo de raro era lo suficientemente extraño como para que Lavander sintiera la imperiosa necesidad de conectar su cerebro con la realidad durante el tiempo suficiente como para preguntar.

-En serio?- Canturreo la griffindor poniendose en modo "prensa rosa"- que ha pasado?

-Que me he encontrado a Pansy Parkinson en el cuarto de baño llorando a moco tendido porque ha descubierto que Draco la dejo en Navidades para salir con Hermione Granger...

Si Lavander hubiera habierto mas la boca, las comisuras de los labios se le habrian juntado en la nuca haciendo que la parte superior de su cabeza se desprendiera.

-Que? Estas segura de eso?

-Si...-Dijo Luna solemne- Decia que Draco la ha dejado por Hermione, y que el ha dicho que esta locamente enamorado de Granger, y que claro...como ahora viven juntos...

Luna no pudo terminar la frase, porque Lavander se habia levantado como un resorte y acababa de salir corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, dejando a la ravenclaw con la palabra en la boca y una expresion extrañada en la cara.

XXXXXXXXXXX

-CHICAS!- aullo Lavander al entrar a la carrera y sin aliento en la sala comun de Griffindor- A MI CUARTO! YAAAAA

Todas las chicas de la sala comun miraron al borron en movimiento que era Lavander. Quien no siquiera se habia detenido para gritarles, si no que habia hablado mientras cruzaba como una exalacion la sala para dirigirse a las escaleras.

Una vez casi una docena de muchachas de varias edades se hubieron reunido en el dormitorio, Lavander se calmo lo suficiente y recupero el resuello para hablar.

-Adivinad que me han contado!-Empezo, y sin dejar tiempo a que nadie dijera nada mas, continuo hablando- Hermione, nuestra Hermione, esta saliendo con Draco desde navidades!

-Imposible!- Dijeron las gemelas Patil al mismo tiempo.

-Si!-continuo la histrionica de Lavander- Llevan juntos desde navidades! Por eso Draco rompio con Pansy! Lo hizo para estar con Hermione! Claro que es normal...todo ese tiempo juntos viviendo en la torre...el roce hace el cariño...y se de buena tinta que el esta perdidamente enamorado de ella! Aunque claro...viendo solos...a sabe que habran estado haciendo...solo espero que no la haya dejado embarazada porque seria un escandalo! Pero no sere yo quien opine al respecto...ya sabeis que no me gusta cotillear...

Lavander habia hablado sin darse cuenta de que Ginny acababa de abrir la puerta, la habia oido decir las ultimas frases, y habia cerrado la puerta en estado de shock. Cuando las risas y chillidos histericos de las chicas reunidas alli la sacaron de su conmocion, la peliroja arranco a correr. Y corrio hasta el campo de quidditch.

XXXXXXXXXXX

-HARRY! RON!- Grito haciendo que los dos muchachos bajaran volando de sus escobas- HERMIONE ESTA EMBARAZADA DE MALFOY!

Todo el equipo de quidditch de griffindor se giro en redondo y miro a Ginny con los ojos tan abiertos que parecian la bandada de buhos mas sorprendidos que jamas hubiera existido. Lo peor de todo, era que en medio de aquel batuburrillo de alumnos con expresion de flipada incerdulidad, Minerva Mcgonnagall tenia pinta de estar al borde del infarto.

Para colmo, Ron se estrello contra el suelo y Harry se quedo dando vueltas, volando en circulos, hiperventilando compulsivamente con un tic nervioso en un ojo. Mientras Ginny seguia haciendo aspavientos, ajena a el estupor generalizado que habia causado, diciendoles que se dieran prisa que aun tenia mas cosas que contarles.

XXXXXXXXXX

-Que si! que te digo que es cierto!- Le decia Dean Thomas a Susan Bones en el descansillo de la clase de pociones. Snapes estaba harto de los incesantes murmullos que ese dia habian en clase. No habia forma de que se callaran. Y se acerco para castigar a los alumnos justo cuando Thomas decidio seguir hablando- Que Malfoy ha preñado a Granger!

Snapes freno en seco y agudizo su oido. Seguro que no habia oido bien. Con disimulo, uso legeremancia sobre el muchacho y presto mucha, muchisima atencion.

-Pero que me estas diciendo?- rio la chica por lo bajo- Eso es imposible! Si esos dos se odian!

-No! El dejo a Parkinson en navidades por estar con Granger, dicen que ha declarado que esta enamorado de ella hasta los huesos! Y que no habian dicho nada porque nadie comprenderia su amor. Pero que vivir juntos en la torre de premios anuales les dio la oportunidad perfecta para su romance secreto! Pero por lo visto se les fue de las manos y le ha dejado un bombo a Granger!

-Y ahora que van ha hacer?- Dijo Susan al borde de las lagrimas, suspirando por intentar encontrar un final feliz a una historia de amor como la de las novelas que le gustaba leer- Crees que se fugaran juntos? O que lucharan por su amor haciendo frente a los mortifagos y a quien tu ya sabes mano a mano? No creo que el deje que ella se ponga asi en peligro estando en estado de su primogenito...y que dira la familia de el? Porque ella no es precisamente sangre limpia...crees que los padres de el intentaran matarla?

-Si lo pones asi...-dijo Thomas divertido- Es un motivo mas a favor de la fuga de la pareja...

Snapes parpadeo incredulo, se giro, y se marcho del aula. Necesitaba aire fresco. Y no era el unico. Theodore Nott, que estaba sentado justo al lado de los dos que estaban cuchicheando habia roto ya 4 plumas y emborronado una docena de pergaminos.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

-Zabini...tenemos que hablar...-dijo Nott cuando entro en la sala comun de su casa- Tu lo sabias?

-El que?- Dijo el moreno con suspicacia

-Lo de Draco y Granger,...

-Como no especifiques mas...-cometo Zabini dando un trago a su bebida

-Que Draco ha preñado a la sangresucia y que estan planeando fugarse juntos. Y que llevan con una relacion secreta desde navidades.

La bebida de Blaise salio pulverizada de su boca regando mas de media sala, y si Nott no llega a palmearle la espalda, se habria ahogado de la impersion.

-Pero sera cabron!- Espeto el moreno cuando pudo respirar sin ayuda.- Esta mañana me dijo que estaba enamorado de ella! Yo pense que lo decia de broma!

XXXXXXXXXXXX

-Minerva!- Grito Snapes en la sala de profesores,- tenemos que hablar!

No pudo seguir hablando. Dumbledore y Binns llevaban cosa de media hora abanicando a la jefa de Griffindor que estaba sentada en un sofa, blanca como el papel, mientras Trelawey le daba palmaditas en la mano y le ponia compresas frias en la nuca y la frente.

XXXXXXXXXX

Draco y Hermione estaban sentados muy incomodos, ante el escrutinio del director y los dos jefes de sus casas. Los habian convocado para tener una charla, y ninguno de los dos sabia porque.

-Bien...-Comenzo Dumbledore con voz timida, como si no supiera por donde empezar- No teneis nada que contarnos?

Los dos jovenes se miraron incredulos, y negaron con la cabeza.

-Basta de bromas!- Les espeto Mcgonnagall- Lo sabemos todo!

-Eh...todo el que?- Dijo timidamente Hermione sin comprender. Draco miraba a la profesora de trasnformaciones como si se hubiera vuelto loca

-No se haga la tonta Granger...- Esta vez era Severus Snapes, rojo de furia, indignacion, y sobretodo de vergüenza

-No me hago nada...es que no se de que estan hablando...

-Ni yo...-concedio Draco, hablando por primera vez

-Mis queridos niños...-Dumbledore hablaba con todo el tacto que podia- Sabemos lo delicado de su situacion, pero les hemos hecho venir para buscar una solucion alternativa a la fuga...

Draco enarco las cejas y su sonrisa se le congelo en el rostro. Hermione se puso a parpadear con incredulidad.

-Director...creame cuando le digo que no se de que estan hablando!

-De su embarazo Granger!- Le espeto Minerva muy sofocada

-Estas preñada?- Draco no pudo evitar una carcajadas

-No se ria Malfoy! Que sabemos que el hijo es suyo!- Minerva estaba que bullia de indignacion

Draco casi se ahoga con su propia risa.

-Que?- Grazno el rubio con voz estrangulada- Que yo soy el que?

-Que YO ESTOY QUE DE EL?- Grito Hermione, que habia necesitado uno segundos para asimiliar el trauma.

Ante la mirada incredula de los tres educadores, la griffindor y el slytherin estallaron en carcajadas. Aquello era demasiado absurdo, demasiado surrealista para ser verdad. Rieron y rieron hasta que se calleron de sus asientos, hasta que se les saltaron las lagrimas. Rieron durante mucho rato, hasta que cayeron en la cuenta, de que eso no era una broma. Y que las miradas furiosas e indignadas de los dos jefes de sus casas eran reales. Dumbledore era otro asunto. Dumbledore habia entendido. Dumbledore tambien reia. Lo que el director no sabia, era como arreglar en entuerto una vez consiguiera dejar de reir.

XXXXXXXXX

Habia pasado una semana desde aquel dia en la que los rumores absurdos habian desencadenado un infierno de prensa rosa en el colegio. Y Draco y Hermione ya se habian rendido. Habian descubierto que cuanto mas se esforzaran en negar lo que se decia de ellos, la gente mas creia en los rumores. Cuando Hermione hizo publico que NO ESTABA EMBARAZAD, ni de Draco ni de nadie, los rumores se multiplicaron. Los habian de todos los colores: que si estaba intentando ocultar el bebe de los mortifagos, que si ya habia parido en secreto,...que si Lucius la habia atacado y la habia hecho abortar, que si la familia Malfoy habia robado al recien nacido...que si Dumbledore le habia hechado un hechizo para ocultar su abultado vientre y que pudiea alumbar en la privacidad para que los padres muggles de ella criaran al niño en la clandestinidad,...

Cuando Draco hizo declaraciones diciendo que el nunca se liaria con un sangre sucia … aquello fue apocaliptico. No importaba cuanto lo negara, una autentica marabunta de rumores y cuchicheos sobre su aventura secreta con Granger y mil y un chismes sobre lo romantico que resultaba que el hiciera esa muestra de amor publica negando la relacion para mantenerla a ella a salvo del Lord Tenebroso corrieron por los pasillos del colegio, de boca en boca, como un reguero de polvora.

Cuando Ron hizo una escena publica de celos ante Hermione diciendole que como habia podido traicionarlo a el y a todos sus amigos por el huron oxigenado, y despues del arrebato, en un arranque de locura, le declaro su amor, y ella solo puso los ojos en blanco y se largo de alli dandole la espalda exasperada por lo riduculo de la situacion, solo confirmo los rumores una vez mas. Por que a los ojos de todos, que ella rechazara a Ron era como confirmar su relacion con Malfoy.

Al final, la leona y la serpiente se rindieron, y decidieron hacer con todos lo que habian estado haciendo entre ellos hasta la fecha desde que empezara el septimo curso: ignorarlos vil y llanamente. Lo curioso del asunto, es que aquello fue un detonante entre ellos, por que dado que no podian hablar con nadie, y nadie parecia entenderlos, solo les quedaba la opcion de desahogarse el uno con el otro.

-Has tenido suerte, Malfoy?- Le comento ella una tarde cuando entro en la sala de la torre

-Que va...para todo el mundo, somos una feliz pareja diga lo que diga, entusiasmados ante nuestra inminente paternidad...

Ambos rieron y Hermione preparo te para dos. Se sentaron en el sofa frente a la chimenea y bebieron en silencio un rato.

-Tienes idea de como diablos empezo ese rumor, Granger?

-No...sinceramente no puedo entender como empezo todo...

Ambos suspiraron hastiados, los ultimos meses habian sido agotadores para los dos.

-Es increible,... nunca hubiera pensado que tendria que unir fuerzas contigo para algo. Y menos para algo asi...

-Creeme que te comprendo, Malfoy...

Los dos jovenes se miraron y se sonrieron. Y acto seguido desviaron la mirada ruborizados. Aquello se estaba empezando a poner incomodo.

-Bueno...no te preocupes, tarde o temprano volvera la cordura, y se daran cuenta de que todo es una patraña que ni Merlin sabe de donde ha salido...

Hermione asintio y volvio a beber de su te.

-Vamos...pensar que tu y yo...-Draco rio incomodo- Imposible...nunca.

-Jamas- Colaboro ella asintiendo

-Ni aunque fueramos los ultimos seres vivos sobre la tierra...-sentendio el

-Y puede que ni aun entonces...

Ambos volvieron a asentir, aunque con menos conviccion, y bebieron de sus tazas, solo por hacer algo.

Distraidamente, se pusieron ambos en pie y se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones, no sin antes mirarse mutuamente con disimulo y ponerse colorados al pillarse ojeandose a hurtadillas y ruborizandose los dos como amapolas.

El curso siguio su curso, y poco a poco, los rumores, tal y como vinieron, acabaron desapareciendo, y todo volvio a la normalidad. Lo que pillo a todo el mundo desprevenido fue que una semana despues de la graduacion, Hermione Jane Granger y Draco Lucius Malfoy se fugaron juntos y desaparecieron durante casi dos años, antes de reaparecer en Inglaterra casados y con un bebe en camino.

Es curioso como a veces, las cosas suceden generan rumores. Pero a veces, solo a veces, es justo al reves. Y lo imposible acontece porque sencillamente, alguien ha sido capaz de imaginar algo que de forma natural, nunca sucederia, y pone en marcha una cadena de casualidades que encajan en su lugar como fichas de domino que caen en secuencia, y de pronto, casi por arte de magia, todo es posible.

Asombroso el poder de la palabra. Sobretodo, cuando es una palabra magica.


End file.
